kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie
Genie is the spirit of the magic lamp and is a recurring character and Summon in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. He is also a party member in Kingdom Hearts coded. He is originally from the Disney movie Aladdin. Genie holds the cosmic power of granting three wishes to the one who holds his lamp. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;First Entry The wacky spirit of the lamp. He spent centuries cooped up in the lamp till Aladdin found him. He must grant three wishes to whoever controls the lamp, even if they are evil. He granted our wish by appearing in "Aladdin" (1992). ;Second Entry The spirit of the magic lamp, who has been freed by Aladdin with his third wish. Genie has joined forces with Sora and friends to rescue Jasmine from captivity. He will attack all locked-on targets with Showtime. Cost: 2 MP He granted our wish by appearing in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Captive of the magic lamp. Genie must grant the lamp's holder three wishes He longs for freedom, but can only get it if someone uses a wish to set him free. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) Genie spent ten thousand years stuck inside the magic lamp until Aladdin found him. After Genie helped Aladdin defeat Jafar, Aladdin used his third and final wish to set Genie free. For Genie, it's a dream come true. Instead of being at every master's beck and call, he's enjoying a carefree life. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' A bubbly, blue, boisterous character who lives inside the magic lamp. He has great power and will grant just three wishes to each of his masters. But not all masters have good intentions, and as for Genie's own wish — well, those he cannot make come true. In the datascape, Genie met Aladdin after the boy was banished to the desert by Jafar, and they became fast friends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Genie's lamp was first discovered by Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders. He planned to use his three wishes to help Jasmine and then win her heart, but all of his wishes ended up being wasted on getting him and his friends out of trouble. The first wish was spent on getting rid of a Heartless attack and the second one to rescue Jasmine from Jafar. Eventually, Iago steals Genie's lamp and gives it to Jafar, who forces Genie to show Jafar the Keyhole of Agrabah and assisting him in fighting Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin. To become more powerful, Jafar demands Genie turn him into an all-powerful genie. After Jafar is defeated, Jasmine is kidnapped and taken to another world. Genie offers Aladdin to return Jasmine, but Aladdin wishes Genie free from his lamp prison as he'd promised earlier. He then becomes a Summon for Sora. Unlike many of the other Summons, he does so of his own free will instead of being summoned from a gem. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Genie serves as a fragment of Sora's memory in the Agrabah floor. After Sora defeats Jafar, who is also a fragment of his memory, Genie gives Sora his summon card. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Genie reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in Agrabah where he talks to Roxas and Xion. By this time, Genie and Carpet are on their way to travel the world. Once Genie hears that Agrabah is in trouble he decides not to go on his tour, but sways his decision after Roxas tells him that Aladdin wants to fix the town himself. After Roxas inadvertently helps Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie is thankful to Roxas and leaves once again. This is the only game so far that Genie doesn't serve as a summoning creature. In the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga Genie helps Roxas and Xion defeat the Antlion by holding it still to stop its rotating. ''Kingdom Hearts II Genie has much less screen time in the second game. When the party reaches Agrabah, they discover Genie has gone off to see the world along with Carpet. He misses most of the action, but arrives near the end of Sora's first visit and disturbs Pete, who tries to free Jafar from his lamp. Aside from that the only notable achievements Genie does is clearing out a sandstorm for Sora and fixing Agrabah after the Jafar's destruction. He seems to have somewhat more ego here than in the first game, as he complains that one lousy sandstorm is just too easy and that he didn't get to help in the battle against Jafar. Genie once again becomes a summon partner for Sora once the Lamp Charm is obtained. His newest feature is copying Sora's Drive forms and wielding his own copy of the Keyblade. Genie seems to be deep in thought. Kingdom Hearts coded Data-Sora visits Data Agrabah and is seen talking with Data Genie. Genie helps Sora throughout his journey to debug Agrabah after Sora recovers his lamp from Iago. This time, Genie becomes Sora's party member instead of Aladdin. fjncvaincvnjehwhorendndsan. Abilities In ''Kingdom Hearts, he is able to perform multiple magic tricks to attack Heartless, such as shooting magic beams and performing the magic spells Sora already knows by activating the command on the lower section of the menu, Showtime. His attacks can only become available if the player locks onto a target. In Kingdom Hearts II, when Genie once again becomes a summon partner for Sora, he can copy Sora's Drive forms and wields his own copy of the Keyblade. In each form, he can perform a different kind of attack. However, he can only mimic the Drive Forms that Sora has obtained. If Sora gets injured, he will heal his wounds. Weapon Genie's Keyblade has a dark red handle surrounded by a guard with two, light-blue teardrop-shaped cloud wisps pointed upward ending in a light purple gradient and connects to two circular gold cloud wisps. At the bottom base of the handle, there is another cloud wisp that seems to flow when the Keyblade moves. The shaft of the Keyblade begins white at the base and ends in a flat gold cylinder at the top. A replica of Genie’s lamp sits atop the shaft and the spout of the lamp serves as the “teeth” of the Keyblade. There is no Keychain for Genie’s Keyblade, as the flowing cloud wisp at the bottom connects to Genie’s smoky tail. Appearance The Genie is a large, sky blue being with black hair tied into a topknot (secured by a small gold ring). He has a small, pointed nose and curved, pointed ears. He wears a single gold earring on his right earlobe and has a black beard that ends in a curl. Like other Disney characters, Genie only has four fingers on each hand. He wears a gold bracelet on each wrist, later revealed to the "shackles" that symbolize his enslavement as a genie. Normally, Genie's legs are usually nonexistent, replaced by a ghostly tail that is a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of his body. A red sash divides the upper and lower halves of his body. Due to his virtually unlimited magical power, Genie can morph his size and appearance in any way he chooses, so his appearance is not set in stone. Personality Genie is a fun-loving, wacky eccentric character. Never frowning, never still, he is always ready to brighten up someone's day. He is an eternal optimist, not caring that he has been stuck in a lamp for 10,000 years. He is incredibly loyal to his master, but equally loyal to his friends. Quotes *"Sorry Al. I'm done taking orders from others." *"After all, we're pals right?" *"Next time lemme add a few swimming pools, 'kay? *"''Phenonemal cosmic power, itty bitty living space." Forms/Costumes File:Genie (Valor).png|Genie in his Valor Form. File:Genie (Wisdom).jpg|Genie in his Wisdom Form. File:Genie (Master).jpg|Genie, performing Final Arcana in his Master Form. File:Genie_Complete.png|Genie as he appears after being free of the lamp. Trivia *Genie is one of three characters to break the Fourth Wall. In the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, after Genie is free, he lists the places he wants to go. He then says "Heck, I could even go behind the page." The others are Donald Duck and Mushu. See also *Lamp Charm *Summon Cards fr:Le Génie de:Dschinni Category:Somebody Category:Allies Category:Summons Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Disney characters Category:Agrabah